Acting Off
by devilnightking100
Summary: Johnny notices Sissy is acting strange and, in a show of concern for his rival, decides to get to the bottom of it. What is happening, though, sends him into a fit of rage and protectiveness that not many knew he was capable of. T for implied pedophilia, JohnnyxSissy because it's kinda obvious if you know what to look for.
1. Noticing a problem

_**Something I came up with after watching the show and reading some fanfic. Hope you enjoy, even though this story type's been done to death. Hell, I'VE written this sort of story before. Still, it's a good prompt to run with and before anyone asks, no this hasn't happened to me but I've heard enough horror stories to paint a decent picture.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Johnny was pacing around his room, driving his mutated talking dog, Dukey, nuts. "Alright, what's wrong?" the pooch finally asked.

The flame-headed boy flopped onto his bed. "It's Sissy. She's been acting weird recently." he replied.

"Weird how exactly?" Dukey wondered. It must have been something drastic to catch his boy's attention.

"Well, she's getting all quiet, she doesn't respond to my baiting, and when she does look me in the eye to tell me to go away there's no fire in her eyes." Johnny responded.

"That is weird. What's the plan?" Dukey asked, figuring what the flame-head was doing while pacing.

"That's just it, I don't have one." Johnny replied, catching his dog off guard. Johnny always had a plan, especially when it involved nosing around other people's business. "The only thing I've been able to come up with is going up and asking her, but you know how she is about her personal issues."

The dog had to concede that point. Sissy wasn't the most approachable girl on the best of days. For her to be acting so out of character it would probably cause the blonde to explode, maybe even sick Missy on them. "So, how are we going to find out what's going on?" Dukey asked, expecting the usual answer.

"Well, since I can't think of anything... To the lab!" both boy and dog dashed out of their room.

...

Susan and Mary were pouring some chemical mix into a beaker when the duo burst into the lab. "Johnnyneedhelp,girlactingweird,needtoknowwhat'swrong." the flame-head said quickly.

The twins paused in their work and looked at the pair. "Dog?" Mary asked.

"Sissy's acting extremely out of character and Johnny's worried about her so he was wondering if you had something to find out what was wrong." Dukey summarized.

"Why not just ask her?" Susan asked, wanting to get back to her work.

"You _do_ realize this is Sissy we're talking about?" Dukey reasoned. The twins sighed and put down their work to shuffle through their inventions. "So you have something?"

"Yeah." Mary replied. "We put together a Problem detector a while back to find out what was wrong with Johnny when he didn't want to mess with anything for a full week."

"I remember that. Bumper was blackmailing him and you gave him his Johnny X powers to handle it." Dukey recalled.

Susan nodded as she pulled a device that looked suspiciously like a Gameboy out of the pile. "Basically whoever holds it will have their brainwaves scanned and their memories recorded on the hard drive. We'll have to modify it to work faster since Sissy probably isn't as into Tinymon as Johnny was at the time, but it will be ready for you when you head out to school."

"Well then, do you need help testing anything while I'm here?" Johnny offered. They were really helping him this time and he knew he would feel guilty if he didn't help somehow.

"Maybe later." Mary replied. "We'll need to focus on this right now."

Johnny left but Dukey stayed for a second. "Any particular reason you're so generous about this one? Usually even when Johnny's helping someone else you want at least one Johnny coupon for your troubles."

"He's asking us to help him help his crush, why would we charge for something like that?" Susan asked in annoyance, digging out her toolbox. "Now out dog, we need to work." Dukey hurried after his best friend.

...

The next day at school, Johnny looked at the device in his hand. "Alright, Susan and Mary said I just need to get it in her hand for ten seconds. Luckily, I think I know how to get that done." he muttered. Spotting the blonde in question, he ran over. "Hey Sissy, how's it going?"

"What to you want, Test?" Sissy asked tiredly.

"Well, since you're always insisting your better than me, I was wondering if you could beat my high score on my new Super-Pinball 4 game." the flame-head explained, holding out the Problem Detector.

"I'm not in the mood right now, Test. Maybe later." Sissy dismissed, turning away.

"Oh? Are you scared you can't pull it off?" Johnny taunted. The device left his hand a second later, just like he knew it would. Sissy beat the score easily, he hadn't been trying this time, before handing the device back with a command to leave her alone. Johnny waved as she walked off before turning to the device. "Now what is it you're hiding, Sissy?"

...

It was about an hour before dinner and Johnny was pacing outside the lab. Normally he would just break in and get whatever he wanted, but as smart as he was (despite hiding it most of the time), he didn't know how to extract the data and the twins had insisted they work in privacy with. Dukey was watching his friend pace anxiously and was starting to worry.

That was when Susan and Mary opened the door, both looking horrified. "Y-you two need to see this." the latter stuttered out. The boy-dog duo zipped past them and saw the video on the main computer screen. Johnny watched the video with Dukey at his side, and as it progressed the dog was surprised the boy didn't explode with rage. Even their usual enemies would never do the things that the pair was witnessing right now.

By the time the video had finished, Johnny was shaking with rage. "Susan, Mary, I need a few things." he hissed out. He got them without protest.

...

Sissy lay curled in her bed, Missy curled into her master. Both were fearful that the door would come open to admit her mother's new boyfriend like it had the past few nights. She had fought at first, she was Sissy Blakely after all, but she was an eleven-year-old girl against a full grown man. And the last time Missy had gotten involved she was beaten almost to death. The blonde heard the doorbell ring. Odd, who would be visiting at this hour? Since her room was just above the front door, she could clearly hear the door open.

And the laser shot that came right after. Sissy jerked up in her bed, Missy jumping and facing the door with a growl. The blonde girl looked around the room, seeing her baseball bat and grabbing it. The door cracked open and a familiar voice came through. "Sissy, it's me. Please don't kill me."

Sissy almost dropped the bat as the door opened to reveal not the tall greasy form of Damion, but the somewhat short flaming-haired boy she had teased and competed with for years. "Wh-what are you doing here Test?" she demanded.

"I'll explain everything later. Right now you need to come with me. Dukey is making sure your mom's sicko boyfriend doesn't try anything if the stun ray wears off, but I'd rather not risk it." he replied, holding out his hand. Sissy looked at the flame-head, hesitantly taking the outstretched hand.

...

"How awful!" Lila Test gasped, the twins finishing their explanation of their brother's absence. "And Johnny went over alone?"

"He had one of our stun guns, a forcefield generator, and Dukey with him. He's done more with less." Susan shrugged.

The family heard the door open to admit two preteens and their dogs. Sissy looked a bit worse for wear, and none of Johnny's family had seen such a display of tenderness as he helped her to the couch and rushed off to get her something to eat. "Sissy," Hugh began, "Susan and Mary told us what's been happening to you and I just want you to know you're welcome here for as long as you need."

"I appreciate it Mr. Test, but I don't want to impose on you guys." Sissy replied, stroking Missy as she jumped onto her lap.

"Nonsense." Lila scoffed, "You can stay here for as long as you need. I've already called the police and they're on the way to your house to arrest that Damion man."

For the next few hours, the Test family fussed over their blond guest until she yawned loudly. "Thanks you guys, but I'm feeling kinda tired right now so if I could just get a blanket and pillow?"

"Oh yeah!" Johnny gasped, turning to his sisters. "Did the cleaning bots finish with my room yet?"

"We haven't checked, just a second." Susan replied, she and Mary dashing up the stairs.

"Why were your sister's robots cleaning your room?" Hugh asked suspiciously.

"Have you seen it recently? There's no way Sissy can sleep in it!" was the instant reply.

"What are you talking about Test? I can't sleep in the same room as you!" Sissy protested.

"That's why I'm sleeping on the couch tonight." Johnny replied casually. "Don't worry, this isn't the first time. I'll just pretend I was playing video games late and fell asleep again." he added, waving off any protest his rival could have made. Eventually, Sissy found herself wearing some of Mary's old pajamas, laying in a bed that, despite the cleaning bots that were still vacating the room by the time she entered, smelled strongly of Johnny.

 _ **Yeah, groaner. But like I've said in other fics and possibly my page, I don't really write this for approval. I write it because it's fun for me. Still appreciate reviews telling me what was good and what was bad. Were things too OOC? Were they appropriate given the situation? And no, I won't be telling exactly what the Test kids saw on that video. Well, until next time!**_


	2. Supporting a friend

_**Part two, time for the aftermath of Sissy's situation. Hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Today was the day. Sissy hadn't been to school for the past week due to adjusting to the Test house and dealing with the legal side of Damion's arrest. The trial was pending, but he was locked away with no hope of bail. During the past week, the blonde girl had found an anchor in Johnny, who helped her with anything requested, listened to her when she needed to vent, or just be there when she didn't want to be alone.

Of course he couldn't be there all the time, since he still did have school. He had told her that if she needed anything to ask either Hugh or Dukey. She had been a bit confused when Johnny had said to ask his dog for help, but after a slip-up she had discovered his ability to talk.

But that was all for later to think of. This was the first day back to school and she knew people would notice and ask questions. "You sure you wanna do this?" Johnny asked, looking at her with nothing but concern.

"Come on, Test. You know I'm tough enough to deal with some stares and whispers." Sissy chuckled, puffing out her chest. Johnny laughed and rolled his eyes as the school came into sight. _Time to see if I really am tough enough._ she thought, stepping off the school bus. People had already began whispering on the ride from the Test house. Why was she standing with Johnny? Why were the two staying so close together? Was there something going on?

The two blondes made their way to Sissy's locker, Johnny's being closer than he thought it was as both reached in to grab their books. The warning bell rang and Sissy found herself escorted to class by her flame-haired rival. "I'll see you later Test."

"See you." Johnny replied, hurrying to class so he wouldn't be late himself.

The majority of the day carried on as such. Johnny would meet Sissy in front of her classes or by their lockers and he would walk her to the next class before hurrying to his own. Though the blonde girl would never admit it aloud, she found it kinda sweet Johnny was going out of his way to walk with her. Then lunch and Bumper came around. The bully came right up to Johnny and Sissy, who were of course sitting together at the latter's request, and smirked. "Hey Test. Got yourself a girlfriend now?" he asked.

"No, just looking out for a friend." Johnny replied casually. "You'd know what that felt like if you had any friends." Sissy giggled as Bumper's face turned red with rage.

"Yeah right! Like you could ever make any friends, Test!" the bully shouted, raising his fist.

Johnny reached for the forcefield generator he had "forgotten" to give back to Susan and Mary when Sissy rammed her elbow into Bumper's big stomach. "Oops, my bad." she said in obvious fake innocence.

"How about I pound you too, girly?" Bumper threatened. He instantly felt a wave of doom wash over him as he caught sight of Johnny's "Try it. I DARE you." look. "M-maybe later. This is boring anyway." the bully said quickly, hurrying off with his goons.

"I could've handled him, you know." Sissy said matter-of-factly.

"Are you sure about that?" Johnny asked, pointing to Sissy's shaking hand. The blonde tried to explain it away but the flame-head just put his hand over hers. "It's fine. You went through something awful and it only makes sense you'd be nervous after that."

"I-I just want to move past it. Move past _him._ " she confessed, looking at the table to disguise her tears.

"And you will." Johnny assured, squeezing her hand. "But it's not an overnight process. It'll take time, and help." Sissy looked up to see Johnny's tender smile. "And you've got the best support imaginable, me!" he declared, causing Sissy to go into a giggling fit.

"Thanks, Johnny. I needed that." Sissy smiled, going back to her meal. She began wondering if maybe her flame-headed rival had a point. This would take time to get over, and looking to the boy across from her, she had a feeling she would indeed need his support to fully move on.

 _ **And done. I've decided to turn this into a threeshot, which means one more chapter before this is done that I'll probably be handling tomorrow. For now, leave me a review telling me what you thought and good night.**_


	3. Getting back to normal

_**Final stretch, and for the one(s) leaving the long code reviews please stop. It's annoying and those will be deleted before they are posted to the story. Other than that, let's get this show on the road.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

It had been almost a month since Johnny had come for Sissy and... handled her mom's boyfriend. Sissy wasn't going to lie, it felt good to have someone who was always looking out for her. Plus things in the Test house were always exciting. Just yesterday they had done battle with a talking cat that was carrying around a bazooka. The week before that Wako had gotten out of prison and she had enjoyed a day of fighting the crazy toy-company owner.

But the best part was that each time she insisted on helping Johnny out, he never tried to stop her. Despite seeing what her home life was like he didn't treat her like some porcelain doll that could break at any moment. And between the villain attacks they had their usual competitions, most of which she won like always. She also noticed Johnny was still annoyed when she won, and Sissy felt things were back to normal.

"Hey Sissy! You coming?" Johnny called in annoyance.

Sissy smirked as she grabbed her helmet and skateboard before meeting Johnny and Dukey at the front door. "Race you to the skate park!" she declared, hopping onto her board and skating down the street, both the boys hot on her heels as they weaved around each other. All three were laughing.

 _He's got a head of fiery hair and a turbo-charged backpack._

"Turbo boosters go!" Johnny declared, his board growing rockets and pushing past Sissy and Dukey. The blonde only smirked as she stepped on a button near the front of her own board. Johnny watched the blonde blur wiz past him. "No fair, my sisters tricked out your board too?" the flame-head complained.

 _His genius sisters use him like a lab rat. (Johnny test)_

Back at the Test house, Hugh looked around the house. "Where are Johnny and Sissy?" he asked.

"They went to the skate park. They said they'd be home in a couple hours." Lila replied, kissing her husband as she went to work.

 _A neat freak dad at home, a super busy mom. (Johnny Test)_

Dukey rolled his eyes at the two human's antics as he turned to take a shortcut to the skate park. "See you guys there!" he called, not knowing or really caring if they heard him. Let the kids have their fun.

 _The boy's best friend is a talking dog. (Talking Dog!)_

Johnny amped up the power on his boosters, pulling ahead of Sissy as he took the next corner. "You think that's enough to beat me, Test?" Sissy taunted, catching the corner and catching up to her friend.

"Wouldn't be any fun if it was." Johnny replied over his shoulder.

 _Extreme Teen Team and an Air breathing shark_

Sissy pulled ahead again as the two began weaving around each other once more, trying to get ahead of the other as they arrived at the part almost at the same time, which prompted an argument of who actually won. Dukey, who had arrived about a minute before the others, was being no help.

 _Mega action game control and skating in the park,_

Both preteens decided to make it a tie-breaker to do the best flip, intent on finding a judge and seeing a familiar white and gold clad bowling ball of a boy.

 _phero booster, bling bling, what do you make of this? (What do you make of this?)_

"Hey Eugene! We need a judge!" Johnny called over to the heavy-set boy.

"Oh, sure." he agreed easily, coming to join the other two.

 _Johnny Test, Johnny Test, this is the life of a boy named Johnny Test._

Both did various tricks to earn the victory, and really just to assure themselves that things were back to normal.

Johnny Test, Johnny Test, this is the life of a boy named Johnny Test!

"I declare Johnathan the winner of this competition!" Bling Bling declared. Johnny cheered, and instantly noticed something wrong when Sissy didn't start making angry excuses. The flame-head turned to the blonde to see her smiling coyly.

"What's that look about?" he asked suspiciously

"Well since you won, I guess you deserve a prize." She said, getting very close to the boy. Johnny was about to protest before Sissy pressed her lips to his. To both their surprises, Johnny found he didn't mind as he wrapped his arms around Sissy, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

Dukey turned Bling Bling away. His best buddy and his crush deserved a little privacy.

 _ **And done! Not much else to say but thanks for reading, tell me what you thought in the reviews, and I'll see you all around.**_


End file.
